


Time

by LokingMontlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Derek Leaves Beacon Hills, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: ¿A qué edad quieres tener hijos?-Drabble-





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!  
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Acomodo su gran abrigo de color negro, entrando a la cafetería que se encontraba medio vacía escogiendo uno de los lugares más lejanos del lugar se sentó tomando la cartilla en sus manos sin ningún interés en el menú. Espero, paciente hasta que el sonido de la puerta se escuchó no levantó la mirada de reojo observó la figura de una persona sentarse frente suyo.

Ninguno mencionó nada. El vapor del café se balanceaba de un lado a otro por sus respiraciones. Su acompañante suspiro dejando caer su cabeza antes de dar un sorbo a la bebida.

-Es bueno volver a verte- confesó el hombre. El solo sonrió de lado- Pero deduzco que no viniste por cualquier motivo. O me equivoco- negó.

-Yo... Lo vi hace poco- susurro. Vio como abrió los ojos sorprendido queriendo hablar pero le interrumpió- Es suyo- hizo referencia.- Así que se casó- murmuro abatido ganándose una negación de su parte.

Guardaron silencio escuchando los murmullos de las personas, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, miles se sentimientos se juntaron abatiendo-lo.

-¿A qué edad... ¿A qué edad quieres tener hijos?- preguntó. Le miro durante lo que parecieron ser minutos sin comprender del todo- El te hizo esa pregunta...

[...]

La fiesta de graduación había finalizado, por hecho la escuela cerró sus puertas dejando a los adolescentes con ganas de más festejo. Unos se reunieron en casa de alguno continuando con el festejo, otros regresaron a sus casas satisfechos. Y otros, bueno aprovechando el momento.

No era de asombrarse encontrarse con parejas en pleno acto en la carretera, era el día que la comisaría estaba hasta el tope de llamadas de adolescentes locos. Ellos quisieron ahorrarse los problemas y se alejaron lo más posible de la ciudad. Concentrando solo en sus besos y caricias que se entregaban. Consumando su amor en el acto de lujuria y pasión que los llevó a hacer una de las más grandes locuras.

-Derek... ¿A qué edad quieres tener hijos?- sintió el cuerpo del menor estremecerse en su pecho desnudo. Acaricio su espalda un tiempo antes de suspirar.

-No se. Siete años mas, tal vez- confesó. Frunció el ceño al sentir cómo se tensaba en sus brazos- Hey, anda dame un beso antes de irnos.

Este solo asintió lentamente. Acercando lentamente sus labios a los suyos. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que esa respuesta merco su futuro. La cambiaría.

[...]

Ocho años habían pasado desde que abandonó Beacon Hills, la Universidad y el trabajo habían consumido de él todo el tiempo. Abandonó muchas cosas en ese lapso de tiempo, pero siempre se arrepentiría de abandonar al amor de su vida sin luchar por este.

Exactamente se cumplían ocho años, desde que Stiles fue a su casa rompiendo con el sin ninguna razón o motivo coherente. No le reclamó, ni exigió nada. Solamente lo deje irse sin antes pronunciarle las últimas palabras que no les encontraría significado hasta ahora.

Ahí frente a él, a tan solo unos pasos se encontraba su único amor, jugando con un pequeño niño de cabello negro como el suyo. Sonriendo se acercó lentamente hacia ellos, sintiendo su corazón palpitar más fuerte al ver sus ojos. Era momento de recobrar el tiempo perdido.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer! Espero lo hayan disfrutado! Si tienen más ideas para fics no duden en mandarme un ask a mi Tumblr. Y si no, disfruten del contenido que publico. Agradezco su apoyo. 
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!  
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
